Werewolf
Werewolf is a Evil Hero in Dark Deeds. Werewolf is the one of the fastest units in the game, having maximum movement speed at night. However, Werewolf is also the only Evil hero in the game that is not classified as an in-game hero. That is, Werewolf cannot level up normally like other Evil heroes. Instead, Werewolf's abilities are unlocked over time. His stats will also increase over time. Because Werewolf is not considered a Hero Class unit in the game, Werewolf is more vulnerable to spells and abilities which would not usually affect other Evil heroes, such as the Spearthrower's ensnare. Werewolf however enjoys the benefit of having a siege attack which can assist Werewolf in dispatching buildings quicker. Werewolf can technically operate during both day and night. However during the day, Werewolf's movement speed is significantly reduced. As such it is advisable to transform back into a Farmer during daytime. Abilities Infect Infects an enemy unit or animal with werewolf blood, causing them to becomes lycanthropes themselves and fight on your side. If a critter is infected, they will transform into powerful monsters that can assist you at night. Critters will gradually evolve over time. Below are the possible stages your critters can transform into. Infected Sheep * Were-Sheep 12-13 damage 400 HP * Big Were-Sheep 17-18 damage 700 HP 20% to Bash on auto attack 25 bonus damage and 2 second stun * Monster Were-Sheep 22-23 damage 1000 HP keeps Bash and gains Sheep Stomp - Slams ground dealing 25 damage and stunning nearby ground units for 1 second Infected Stag * Were-Stag 12-13 damage 400 HP * Big Were-Stag 17-18 damage 700 HP 15% evasion passive * Monster Were-Stag 22-23 damage 1000 HP 15% evasion and Munch - deals 50 damage and stuns enemy for 2 seconds Infected Chicken * Were-Chicken 12-13 damage 400 HP * Big Were-Chicken 17-18 damage 600 HP Critical Strike 20% chance to do 2 times normal damage on attack * Monster Were-Chicken 22-23 damage 900 HP Critical Strike and gains Frenzy - Increases Chicken's attack rate by 50% and movement speed by 30% for 20 seconds Infected Pig * Were-Pig 8-9 damage 400 HP * Big-Were-Pig 11-12 damage 800 HP Cleave Passive - 25% splash * Monster Were-Pig 14-15 damage 1100 HP Cleave and Consume Giblets - Eats nearby corpse to gain 50 hit points per second, this is a channel Infected Frog * Were-Frog 6-7 damage 600 HP * Big Were-Frog 9-10 damage 1000 HP Spikes Carapace - Gains 3 armor and deals 20% enemy melee attack back * Monster Were-Frog 12-13 damage 1500 HP Spiked Carapace and gains Taunt - Closest 10 enemies forced to attack this unit * Level 6 - Monster Were-Frog 22-23 damage 1000 HP keeps Bash and gains Sheep Stomp - Slams ground dealing 25 damage and stunning nearby ground units for 1 second Pounce Lunges at a target ground unit, slashing the victim with powerful force that deals 50 damage and stuns the victim for 2 seconds. Casting this ability while being ensnared will break free of it but will not lunge toward the target victim. When used in the day, it will not lunge at the target. Howl of Terror Emits a terrifying howl that reduces nearby enemy units attack damage by 40% for 20 seconds. Rage Increases the werewolves attack rate by 50% for 20 seconds Animal Instincts (Passive) gives a 15% chance to do 3 times normal damage on an attack, and a 15% chance for the enemy to miss an attack Deadly Bacteria Bite (Passive) Gives 5% chance that an attack will send the enemy into a coma for 5 seconds Wild Sight (Passive) Reveals nearby invisible units Strategies Strategy as evil * You need to get early kills on farmers starting from night 1. You can get 2 quick footmen at the tavern shop with your infect skill to destroy player farms early and get kills. With early kills, your player minions will be able to harass other players during the day and delay in them getting units. You will need to get some workers quickly to gather lumber so during the day you can constantly be constructing buildings to catch up. If you fall behind in building structures, other players will notice and may catch on to you. Don't forget to convert animals while running around to build a quick army which can assist you later on. * You are an early game hero and can't drag things to end game, if you need to reveal yourself to get a critical kill mid game, then do it. Don't forget to use the disguise option (press esc whilst as a farmer) since you can transform at will during the day as well. * During the day, be careful for wary scouts lingering in your base, you need a good reason to shoo them away so you can transform and kill at night. * Infect - Infecting animals first night just gives you control over them, they can't do any damage so you need to keep them in a hiding place. Keep in mind that they do not always upgrade every night but sometimes they can skip stages, it is random. Every night your infect ability gets stronger, you can get to Infect Level 5. * Pounce is a useful skill which can be used to temporarily stun a farmer trying to run away using their Panic ability. When using this ability on them during panic, it will reduce the time left on Panic, and also allows the Werewolf to hopefully score a Deadly Bacteria Bite on the farmer which will further stun the farmer. * Pounce is also a good way to enter into tightly built bases by targeting a nearby enemy unit inside the base. Be warned that if you do this, you may get stuck in a players base. Strategy versus evil * With the werewolf not being an actual hero, it is highly vulnerable to certain spells. This means that it is not immune to Spearthrowers with the ensnare upgrade. * Send scouts out early to find bases and especially to see whose farmer is not seen during the night. Look to see who is building slower than normal and send spies to do your dirty work if you know who the evil is. * Werewolf cannot enter tightly built bases without either destroying buildings, entering in as a farmer or pouncing on a unit inside the base. As such is it advisable to build a tight base to delay the Werewolf. Strategy as minion * By yourself as an infected farmer you can't do much. Once you are able to create minions, use them to kill sheep and nearby animals to level them up. Try your absolute best to not let them die since you will have to start over from scratch again. * At night your farmer becomes a powerful mini werewolf. Assist your master at night by body blocking or laying siege to a players base. Strategy versus minion * Avoid direct confrontation with the minion during the night time whilst he is in werewolf form. When day time approaches, the minion will transform into inferior versions of themselves. Use this time to decimate the minion. * Some of the minions units (depending on day/night forms) can enter your base if you have tightly built up your base. Ensure that access to your base is blocked by a unit at all times. * Killing the minion's spawn early is essential as the spawns will gradually grow stronger with every kill.